


the digital

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (sort of), M/M, Porn Watching, Prompt Fic, Sex Tapes, Short & Sweet, Some Humor, TØP Minibang, Wordcount: 500-1.000, internet frenzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: A cropped and over-saturated screenshot from a website the original poster was probably too young to visit anyway had been posted with the caption 'lol guys I found the sextape'.





	the digital

**Author's Note:**

> *throws myself upon the mercy of marsakat and the Minibang and the fandom overall*

"So...that's not us?"

"Yes, Jish, it's safe to say that's not us."

The fuss had started earlier that morning, on Twitter of course. A cropped and over-saturated screenshot from a website the original poster was probably too young to visit anyway had been posted with the caption _lol guys I found the sextape_. It was clearly intended as a joke, but with Twitter being the second-most gullible social media site it spread around the Clique quickly, the freaking out intensifying more when someone actually tracked down the full video.

Which would explain why Tyler and Josh were currently squinting at a phone screen to view the apparent cinematic masterpiece of "emo hotties being naughty".

"Well, I mean, you could squint and-"

"They don't even have our tattoos."

"Could've been filmed when we were back in the van."

"Your hair wasn't pink then," Tyler ruffled the back of his head. "And I don't wanna think about Mark or whoever rigging a camera in the van. That's just narsety."

Josh sighed and tapped the edge of the screen. "All this video-worthy sex I don't remember having." On screen the pink-haired man was receiving sloppy neck kisses from a brunet, who on closer inspection was paler than Tyler, but the softness to the sides of his face brought back a lot of memories of cuddling close, young and vulnerable.

"Oh, we did _that_ a few times," Tyler said with a knowing grin and ducked his head to peck the lightest of kisses on Josh's prominent collarbone. The drummer squirmed and giggled.

"I'd say we've done a lot more."

"More than these two?"

"Maybe..." Right now in the video Mr. Pink had Brunet pinned and was slowly kissing down the length of his bared body to make _him_ squirm. Brunet had his face turned away so it would be easy for someone to imagine whoever's face they wanted, and his moans were high and sweet. Those were familiar actions, too.

Tyler nuzzled his collarbone with a gentle laugh and murmured, "Mm, he's not as pretty as you."

Josh moaned softly and gripped the hem of the back of Tyler's shirt. "Can't even see his face half the time..."

"Don't have to," Tyler mumbled and nipped Josh's jawline. The drummer's low moan sounded in time Brunet's as he and his co-star were now making out and grinding their hips together. Mr. Pink (in a voice not quite as deep as Josh's when he tried to be seductive) promised his lover all kinds of deliciously dirty things to do to each other.

Josh hiccuped a soft "oh" in his throat with a few more memories floating up. Being young and inexperienced but making up for that with eagerness and an overactive imagination, when hands would clumsily roam around each other's bodies in the middle of the night, sometimes revved up on post-show adrenaline even if they'd only played for a dozen people, and similar whispers would be made of fantasies wanting to be fulfilled. Of course it often ended up in a fumble of elbows and knees and lips, but when giggles and kisses floated in the air after it didn't matter. Their passion was perfect in its imperfection.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tyler grinned and kissed his drummer's temple.

Josh tapped at the screen where Brunet currently had his legs around the other man's hips and fingers dug into his back, another familiar motion. "I wonder if they were ever in love."


End file.
